


Thane vs. The Giant Bug of Doom

by JordanAlix, RuthAnneMasters



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanAlix/pseuds/JordanAlix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthAnneMasters/pseuds/RuthAnneMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a conversation with JordanAlix. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thane vs. The Giant Bug of Doom

“Thane!” I pull the pot off the stove, its contents still steaming. “Dinner!” There’s no answer. I wait a moment, but silence. “Thane?”

_BANG!_

A gunshot. Worried—he was supposed to be _cleaning_ the Mantis—I run into the back room. “Thane?”

He’s staring down the scope of his sniper rifle at a now-smoking hole in the wall. After a second, he looks at me. “I think I got it.”


End file.
